


I Dream of Jorts (and Joseph the Turkey)

by sad_monsters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_monsters/pseuds/sad_monsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Stiles back to his place after a long day of community service</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Jorts (and Joseph the Turkey)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Epic Tale of the Jorts and Joseph The Turkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802598) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> Sorry! I'm not the best at summaries?  
> Alternate: _'Derek -- after having punched a turkey, saved his biggest fan (even if said fan hadn't been aware of it at the time), a surprising but much appreciated thank you, and a short reveal -- finds himself in his bedroom doing something he normally doesn't when he brings back a plus one._
> 
> A small continuation drabble for a fic I read last night and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope it isn't too bad! It's my first time writing, first time writing for the fandom and DEFINITELY first time writing smut-ish content (although I would like to believe I've read enough gay porn to pull off writing something like this, so please bare with me!)
> 
> Takes place directly after original fic ends, so you should def read that first!!

Stiles had dutifully remained true to his word and had Derek strip and model some of his underwear. Which resulted in a wrestling match when Stiles had burst out laughing at the expressions Derek was making and said he now understood why they had cropped his head out of the campaign photos.

Both of them know how the night is going to end though, so Stiles doesn't fight much when Derek makes it between his legs and pins his wrists against the pillows. He takes in the way Stiles looks underneath him, and likes what he sees. Cheeks pink from the wrestling that had just ended, bottom lip between his teeth to try and keep himself from laughing, bright eyes looking up at him, chest heaving a little from exertion.

He must have been looking too long because he feels a leg ghost up and hitch around his hips and then Stiles is arching up and lightly rubbing them together. Derek's eyes flutter closed as his hips chase Stiles'. When he opens his eyes he sees a smug grin being aimed his way. Not one to be shown up, he takes both of Stiles' wrists in one had while bringing the other down to palm Stiles through his jeans. The groan and arch he receives in return bring a smug smile to his own face.

He runs his hand slowly back up Stiles' side and looks down to see the shirt has ridden about halfway up his torso. He smooths his hand on the center of of Stiles' stomach and brings it and the offending shirt up. The smattering of hair he finds and the thick trail leading from belly button to waistband has Derek's mouth watering. Looking up he sees Stiles staring down at him, mouth slightly open, cheeks redder than they were before, eyes blown wide from his pupils. When he sees a pink tongue dart out to wet dry lips, he lets go of Stiles' wrists to help him out of his shirt. 

As soon as the shirt is thrown to some random corner of the room, Derek's leaning down to mouth at Stiles' jaw and leave hot, wet kisses down his neck. He feels hands thread into his hair and tug lightly. The sensation has Derek groaning and retaliating by biting and sucking bruises on the junction where neck meets shoulder. As if the moan he hears isn't enough, then the arch of hips beneath him lets him know just how much the attention is appreciated.

Nipping one last time at the bruises he's made, he goes back to kissing his way down Stiles' chest, stopping only to bring his hands up to pinch and rub at the hard, pink nubs there. He hears a shaky exhale above him and is reminded of just a few minutes ago when Stiles had been laughing at Derek. He smirks into the skin of Stiles' stomach and decides that he's going to make him pay for that by going as painfully slow as he can.

After he leans over to grab a condom and lube, he looks back to see the red flush that had started at Stiles' cheeks has moved it's way down his neck and to his chest in anticipation. Derek smirks at Stiles and leans down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who reads this likes it (´・◡・｀; )  
> This verse belongs to WhoNatural! Hope it's alright I did this!  
> any helpful tips or crit is welcome!


End file.
